Virtual Fame
by Strongsad678
Summary: I got a chance to live the good life. Better yet, I have to work for it. I have to play Flyff to support myself.


Virtual Fame Chapter one:  
Chance Meeting

The first winter storm was blowing around outside. Snow was starting to build around the doors and windows. A big blotch of snow hit Alex's window. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow. He looked at his window and sighed. Alex threw his torward his nightstand. He felt around for his phone. He snatched it and turned it on. He had four new messages. All from unknown.

"That's cool." He said.

He checked them,  
"Alex, pack all of you stuff. Clothes, phone, charger, anything that you'll need to survive with. Then, meet me at the water towers."

Alex sent a message back saying "Why?".

Minutes later he got a message saying "Get yourself over here."

Alex packed his clothes, $125, and a pocket knife. He changed into jeans and a red shirt with a guitar on it. He crept up the stairs and out the door. He walked a few blocks to the water towers. There was a man standing next to them. Alex approached him.

The man extended his arm. Alex cautiously shook it.

"How do you like those houses?" The man asked

"They are really nice. That one over there is my favorite." Alex replied.

"Ok, give me a second." He said back. The man took out his cell phone and called someone.

"2395. The first road." The man said to his phone.

He walked toward the house Alex liked. A van stopped in front of it. Four men got out and greeted the man Alex was talking to.  
One guy picked the lock of the door and went in. The others followed. Alex called the man and saw him look out the window. A light upstairs turned on. The owner of the house was standing in his room. Alex three flashes in each room. Alex fell to his knees and realized what just happened. The men came out of the house with four body bags. A wave of guilt drowned Alex.

The man walked up to Alex.

"That is your new house. A truck will arrive every Sunday with a week supply of food. If you want any new anything, write it all on a list and give it to the man that delivers your food. Good-bye." The man walked back to the van and took off.

Alex slowly walked to his new house. It was a big house. A big TV. Big everything. Alex ran up strairs and checked each room. There was no blood. Everything was in order. Like nothing happened. Alex walked into the master bedroom.

"This is my room." Alex said jumping onto the bed.

Alex changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He quickly drifted into a world of dreams.

"He was standing in the house he chose. He was looking out the window at the towers. There was two people standing there. A van pulled up in front of the house. A group of people got out. The front door swung open. Alex ran downstairs. Those people were there. Alex ran upstairs toward the father's room.

Alex stuck out his hand to open the door. He looked back and saw a guy with a gun. Alex fell to the floor. Two shells hit the ground.  
His eyes closed.

"AHH!!" Alex yelled as he woke up.  
He looked at his cell phone. 7:30am. Alex sighed and climbed out of bed and walked to the shower. There was a stack of clothes on the toilet. Alex looked at them. There was a note.  
"Alex, take a shower and then go downstaris into the study."

"Whatever." Alex said.

He took off his clothes and went into the shower. It was a stand-up shower with a dial to ajust the temperature. Alex smiled.

"I love this house!" Alex yelled.

Alex walked out of the shower and dried off. He changed into the clothes that were on the toilet. He walked down the stairs and into the study. There was another note on the desk.

"Alex, if you haven't figured out who gave you this new life, you are a moron. On this computer is a document called Fame. When you open it, a registraition wondow should come up. Fill it out. This "game" is your new job. The currency in Fame is called Penya. It is worth one cent in USD. You can only work from 10:00am to 8:00pm."

"Huh, I have no idea who it is." Alex said.

He turned on the computer and opened Fame. It asked him for a username and a password. A windw came up saying he was accepted into the world of Fame. Then, the monitor flashed and dazed Alex. He fell backwards in the chair. 


End file.
